The invention is particularly intended for use in connection with furniture designed to be stored when not in use. To conserve storage space, it is very desirable that furniture used for this purpose be capable of being folded or disassembled so it can be rendered as compact as possible for storage. Further, the steps necessary to assemble or disassemble the furniture should be both simple and quickly completed. This is accomplished by the construction disclosed in my earlier application, Ser. No. 325,989.
However, it has been discovered that for certain applications, such as in motor homes, it is considered essential that means be provided to positively lock the furniture to the vehicle body so that, in the absence of an intentional act by an operator, the leg on which the furniture is supported will not become detached from the vehicle structure, such as a floor. Also, the invention provides such a means which can also be utilized to prevent unintentional detachment of the leg from that which it is supporting, such as a table top. The invention does not require the table top to have any particular circumferential position with respect to the leg. Thus, it does not restrict or interfere with the positioning of non-circular table tops in the most useable position.